The present invention relates to a fire hose lance. It is known that most fire hose lances comprise a pressure control device for preventing a too large recoil when opening the lance. This device also enables constant pressure to be maintained even if the water flow rate varies, which may facilitate use of the lance. However, pressure control devices of the prior art suffer from the drawback of increasing the weight of the fire hose lance and therefore making the latter less handy.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a fire hose lance which may easily be manoeuvred and is less cumbersome.